Fenrir
|enemies = |likes = Art, his children, Matthew, fixing cars, animals, singing and dancing, music, driving in his van, having fun with his friends, cookies and biscuits, romance|dislikes = His children in danger, Hornhead, not having money, the death of his wife, murder|powers = Knowledge on mechanics|weapons = Fists|fate = Rescues Ray and the gang and lives happily with them as their adoptive father}} '''Fenrir '''is a clumsy mechanic and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the adopted father of six orphaned animals and a close friend to Matthew. Background In his late teenage years, Fenrir was madly in love with a young women. They both shared a talent in art and hoped to share it with the world as soon as they got married. One year later, they got married and they decided to give up their artist dream, so they can stay home and take care of their kids (that they plan on having). While his lover went to the doctor to get the ultrasound, Fenrir went to his first job interview. During the interview, he was called over to the hospital for some reason. He cancelled his interview and rushed to the hospital where he saw his wife in a hospital bed. Fenrir quickly asked the doctor, why she was in the hospital. She told him that when she was taking a bus ride back to her house, she had brain aneurysm. Fenrir made a promise to fulfill his wife's dream to be blessed with kids. During the months after his wife's death, Fenrir adopted some dogs who were abandoned or orphaned. It took him a while to get the dogs to like him but he still loved them nonetheless. In the present day, Fenrir was on his way home from the store where he saw a young kitten named Ray running from some Doberman Pinschers. In act of heroism, Fenrir rescued Ray but was almost beaten to death by the Doberman. Suddenly out of nowhere, Gaspard rescued Fenrir and scared the Dobermans away. He took Fenrir and Ray back to his castle where he used his healing formula to heal their wounds and bruises. Fenrir thanked Gaspard for saving him and headed back to the warehouse. The next morning when Fenrir woke up, he encountered a social worker. Fenrir forgot that the inspection was today. Fortunately for Fenrir, the social worker gave another week to make the warehouse suitable for children. Also, Fenrir also needs to get a job, if he wants to keep the warehouse. Fenrir was afraid of losing his warehouse and his adoptive children, that he went to Gaspard for help. At first, he was afraid of asking Gaspard for help but the young boy agreed to help. They bought supplies and headed back to the warehouse to begin repairs. Sadly, the kids were gone and there was a note saying that the social worker took them back to the orphanage. Fenrir was disappointed that he failed to fix up before the social worker took Ray and the gang away. However, Gaspard discovered that Hornhead kidnapped the kids to use them as ransom. Fenrir and Gaspard ran to Hornhead's laboratory where they demanded him to release the kids. Hornhead refused to let them go unless Gaspard would hand him the money. Fenrir didn't want to lose the money but if he wouldn't give Hornhead, the money, he'll kill Ray and the others. Gaspard gave Hornhead, the money but he still refused to release Ray and the others. The duo break into the laboratory and attempts to arrest Hornhead but he makes an escape in his escape capsule with the kids. Fenrir jumps onto Hornhead's escape capsule and hangs on for dear life until Gaspard and the gang rescues him in their ship. Randy informed Gaspard, that the alternative fuel inside Hornhead's ship is rigged to blow in five minutes. In an act of triumphant, Fenrir rescues the kids and Hornhead is arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. For saving the kids, Fenrir is awarded with a large check, which he uses to fix the warehouse and readopt Ray and the gang, where they live happily. Personality Fenrir is a kind and loving man who dreams of having a family of his own. He greatly appreciated Gaspard and his kindness. Despite being and looking cowardly, Fenrir was portrayed as a fun-loving, brave, fatherly and responsible adult. While living without a wife and money, Fenrir still did everything he could to provide nurture and protection for his adoptive children. He was afraid of losing his warehouse and adoptive children because he didn't want to be alone. Fenrir isn't unintelligent or ignorant, he just can be a little clumsy and bumbling. Fenrir isn't greedy or selfish, he just wanted the money, so he can save it for the future or if his kids need it. In the final battle of his first appearance, Fenrir doesn't like his kids or even his friends being harmed or threatened by a villain. Without a doubt, he heroically rescued his kids and defeated Hornhead. Physical appearance Fenrir is a slender man with orange-red hair. He wears a green shirt with black pants. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Fenrir serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Gaspard returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Prince Carlos and Woolsville. He helps Matthew remodel the house and is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with the gang. The North Wooten Fenrir serves as a supporting character in the movie. He is seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Black Lion Fenrir serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Mechanics Category:Adults Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists